


Meeting Jack

by unbalancedpyrope



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbalancedpyrope/pseuds/unbalancedpyrope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kay is my friend Kayla's OC and this is written for her.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Kay is my friend Kayla's OC and this is written for her.

Kay's heart pounded and her sled went flying down the hill. She gripped the ropes on the side as tight as she could. She had never gone sledding before, but her older sister had convinced her that it would be fun. This was not fun. This was terrifying. She badly wanted to close her eyes, but the frosted air kept them wide open.

  
She was shivering, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the cold or her fear. Her sister laughing in the distance. Kay gripped the rope tighter, becoming angry that her sister had only had her done this for entertainment. The farther she went down the hill, the more trees began to appear. She didn't know how to steer she just hoped that one wouldn't get in her way, but as her vision cleared throw the spraying snow there was a tree.

  
She was heading straight towards it. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to jump off the slide or try turning it. She attempted to maneuver away from he tree, but that only seemed to make matters worse fore she started to speed up. A scream erupted from his lips just as she was about to crash into the tree. Her eyes clamped shut as she awaited for the pain, but none came. After a few moments, Kay let her eyes flutter open.

  
She was sitting in the snow, her sled nowhere to be found. She could still see her sister in the distance. She was talking on her cell phone and hadn't even noticed that her little sister was almost injured. Kay looked around her searching for the sled. She crawled around, soaking her pants in the snow. As she looked, she wasn't paying attention, and bumped into something. It was far to soft to be a tree, so she looked up.

  
There was a boy with silver hair, and icy blue eyes above her. Her eyes widened, as she fell backwards onto her bottom. She stared up at him with her mouth agape. He had a soft smile on his face, and he let out a crisp laugh. He kneeled down in front of her.

"That was a close one. Lucky I was here to get you out of the way in time." He smiled. Kay tilted her head in confusion. She hadn't seen him anywhere near her when she was about to crash into the oak tree. "The name's Jack, by the way. Jack Frost." He added as he stood back up.

  
He held his hand out for her to help her to her feet. Kay cautiously took his hand, and shivered at how cold it was. She continued staring up at him. He was a lot taller than her, so she wondered how old her was. Her eyes trailed over to his staff, and she absentmindedly reached out to touch it. He quickly pulled it out of her touch. Kay took that as a hint that he didn't like other people touching his things.

  
"I'm Kay," she greeted, with a wide smile. He smiled back at her. "But I was wondering how exactly you saved me." She mumbled, embarrassed.

  
"Well, I saw you were in trouble and I flew over here, and created some wind to blow you out of the way." He explained, that same childish smile still placed on his lips.

  
Kay's eyes widened with confusion and amusement. How had Jack created wind? She didn't think that was possible. Jack, obviously catching onto her thoughts lifted his staff, and swooshed it. A gust of wind nipped at her face, and her smile widened.

  
"That's amazing!" she squealed.

  
Jack chuckled at her. Just then sound of crunching snow came nearing.

  
"Kay! We're leaving! Get your butt back here!" Her sister was yelling for her.

  
A pout appeared on her face and Jack tsk'd.

  
"No need to pout." He said, his childish smile, turning into a soft reassuring one.

  
"But I want to stay here with you." Kay whined.

  
Jack chuckled, and placed a kiss on Kay's cheek.

  
"I'll always be with you, as long as you believe." He whispered to her.

  
Then, he shot off into the air. Within seconds he was out of her sight.

  
"I'll always believe in you, Jack Frost." Kay whispered to herself, still looking up at the frosted, gray sky.


End file.
